


Hanamaru Found You!

by OuMiyuki



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Inspired by Real Events, Romance, Twitter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 10:10:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13611180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OuMiyuki/pseuds/OuMiyuki
Summary: Hanamaru tweets about/to You.





	Hanamaru Found You!

**Author's Note:**

> Because King tweeted about seeing Shukashuu's front cover magazine about an hour ago. XP
> 
> May you enjoy~ XD

Hanamaru goes into the convenience store to pick up something to eat at 3pm because she's hungry since two hours has passed from lunch. 

_I_ _wonder what to eat, zura~_

She walks in, and just as she passes the refrigerator of sweet drinks, she pauses as something catches her eye - You-chan! Or more specifically, it was the magazine with You on the front cover as she was scouted months back to be a model of natural coolness, sexiness and cuteness in everyday settings. 

_This month's You-chan is cute too!_

Hanamaru had been diligently training under her girlfriend's wing to be able to take a picture which isn't blurry or obscured by her finger now, so she takes her phone out and snaps a shot before posting on Twitter saying - "Look what's peeping out over here...(congrats) (in front of the fridge)". 

_Maru is so lucky to be able to "peep" at You-chan whenever she wants, zura~_

You replies after some time - "I laughed thinking what you were referring to. (Laughing)" And sure enough the ash-brunette was giggling to her phone, ignoring the teasing eyes of her best friend opposite of her in the cafe. 

"Flirt with her later, You-chan!" 

You laughs out loud. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry." She wasn't as she continued grinning at her phone, messaging Hanamaru. 

**Author's Note:**

> Short and rather random. But hey, more You x Hanamaru is good right? XD hahas.
> 
> Leave a comment if you like~ :D


End file.
